


Cappuccino

by paperclipbitch



Series: Femslash100: The Musketeers [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne’s beginning to think that agreeing to meet for coffee with her exes was a terrible idea after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **femslash100** 's drabbletag, for the prompt _coffee shop AU_. Since Constance/Anne is like my OTP and coffee shops are my forever jam, I obvs had to fill this!

The woman behind the counter is laughing, wiping up a spill of coffee. She’s got a pretty laugh, one that lights up her face and distracts Anne utterly.

She’s beginning to think that agreeing to meet for coffee with her exes was a terrible idea after all. 

Anne tunes back in, but Louis is still droning on about his job, while Marguerite nods vacantly. Louis bought Anne’s coffee for her, in what was probably supposed to be a nice gesture, but he’s forgotten how she takes it; she took three sips and let it grow cold. Neither Louis nor Marguerite have noticed.

The woman at the counter glances over, face still lit up with a smile that makes Anne’s stomach curl and twist, and she thinks: _sod it_.

“I’m just going to get a refill,” she says, and Marguerite nods, and Louis doesn’t even notice, and Anne walks over with her pulse just a little unsteady.

“Your table looks laugh a minute,” the woman remarks.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Anne says, grimacing, before ordering her coffee to go “- just in case I decide to make a break for it.”

She’s handed a steaming paper cup – “on the house, you look like you need it” – and it’s not until she gets back to the table and all the mistakes of her past, that she sees the heart and the smiley face and the telephone number scrawled on the side. She glances back to the counter, and receives a wink.


End file.
